soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Universe of Life
"Every world is connected by the sky. Each world sees each other as stars, and same goes for people. Within that sky of lights, there is always a chain of friendship that connects them." -Sora's explanation of the universe The Universe of Life (人生の宇宙 Jinsei no Uchū), or UOL for short, is the universe where the Soul Kingdom franchise takes place. It is also revealed to be the true universe of nearly all games imaginable and each of its seven galaxies represents a vitrue. Beginning The First World Before the true creation of life, there were two beings of energy dubbed the parents of reality, who lived in a vast, but empty space. The Yin controlled light and power while The Yang controlled darkness and emotion. Yin began to feel sad over the emptiness and Yang hated when Yin was in this state. So Yang painted a swirl in the empty space, as well as a white circle in the center and a smaller circle not too far from it. Yang let Yin paint the smaller circle by "zooming in" on it and Yin felt happy as "she" painted the circle orange, blue, and green. Yin "breathed" on this planet, giving it a livable atmosphere. Then, the two combined their power to give "birth" to moving creatures to live on it. This began the dawn of life, and the two entities smiled at their work, naming it the United Kingdom. However, the people of the United Kingdom didn't react to anything, which upset Yin and Yang. So, the two created seven crystals, each with a fraction of their power. They were called the Ringed Emerads, and they blessed the people with emotions. To keep the Ringed Emeralds' power in check, they also created the Jupiter Emerald. The people of the planet worshiped their parents' generosity, but felt that they should be protected. So for every century, the two gods would select seven young people to protect and tame the powers of the Ringed Emeralds, dubbing them as the Soul Princes. Yin and Yang eventually formed their energies together to make an immortal child for themselves, naming the boy Yiya. Unfortunately, something went wrong without them knowing and seven evils were unleashed upon the United Kingdom. These evils possessed Yiya and turned him into a dark, vile being of energy. Through the power of Yiya, the evils created an eighth Emerald, one representing darkness and fear. The creation of the "Black Emerald" gave birth to madness in the minds of people, which caused darkness to form in their hearts. The Soul Princes at the time of the corruption were unable to protect the Ringed Emeralds from the fear driven people who stormed the chambers of the Emeralds for their power. Yiya then used the "Black Emerald" to absorb the mass's insanity and souls, feeding the Sins. In a last ditch effort to protect the Ringed Emeralds, the Soul Princes separated the Rings from the Emeralds, which caused the now Master Emerald and Master Ring to become unstable. The world started to crumble and fall apart, sending the Soul Princes and the other inhabitants drifting across the universe. Before they separated too far out, the Soul Princes locked Yiya in the remains of the United Kingdom within a limbo world in which only the seven of them can release. The Sins however escaped before they could be sealed away. Because the remains of the first world, now renamed the Soul Kingdom, was sealed off in a world without time, Yiya was forgotten. Recreating the Worlds Story in Soul Kingdom ''Color Series Faux Paradox Series ''Future Series "Spinoff" Stories ''Soul Kingdom: Jak and Daxter ''Soul Kingdom: Star Fox ''Oddworld: Soul Kingodm'' ''Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom ''Soul Kingdom: Klonoa ''Soul Kingdom: Crash'' ''Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit Galaxies and Virtues *Mushroom Galaxy - ''Patience *Anthro Galaxy - Charity *Galaxy Cluster - Humility *Triforce Galaxy - Kindness *Galaxy of Hearts - Chastity *Chaos Galaxy - Temperance *Dream Galaxy - Diligence Known Planets/Worlds Many planets in the Galaxies are called "Earth". To differentiate, they are called "Terra" with a roman numeral. * Terra (Mario and Luigi's Earth) * Terra II (Sly's Earth) * Terra III (Crash's Earth) * Terra IV * Terra V/Mobius * Terra VI * Terra VII (Danganronpa) *Terra IX (Fremd Breakers) * Terra X (Were-Creatures) * Veldin * Kerwan * Gladea * Precurra * Igliak * Fastoon * Terachnos * The Great Clock * Oddworld * Phantomile * Lunatea * M-Shrooma * Radiant Garden * Mysterious Tower * Twilight Town * Disney Town * Destiny Islands * Land of the Goddesses * Lumeria *Aqua Tetra Gallery Trivia Category:Soul Kingdom Category:Universes Category:SK Universes Category:UOL